Best of Everything
by Nybor Nella
Summary: Here's the truth of the story behind Harry Potter. L/J later on
1. The Owl

OK peeps this is my first fic ever so i wanna know what you think of it. Wrong POV. Wrong font, whatever jsut let me know. If ya hate i wanna know. If you think it stinks worse than your brothers sock drawer, i wanna know. And if you absolutly positively hate it, I still wanna know. And then on the slim chance that you like it, i wanna know that too. Review flame whatever just tell me. =)  
  
Best of Everything  
By Nybor Nella  
  
Tap....Tap....Tap....Tap....  
The girl inside woke up with a start. She could have sworn she heard someone tapping on her window. Nah, it was just her imagination. Wait! There it was again!  
Tap....Tap....Tap....  
It wasn't her imagination! Or was it.   
Tapping on her window was the largest owl she had ever seen(not that she'd seen many). It was a barn owl, magnificent with musky feathers and large golden eyes. It stuck out its foreleg and she saw it had a letter attached to it. She hesitated, not knowing whether to take it or not. The owl clicked its beak impatiently so she decided to take it.   
As soon as she untied the letter, the owl flew off. The envelope was heavy, made of an almost parchment like paper. And scrawled on the front in emerald green ink was:  
  
Miss L. Evans.  
113 Portley Drive  
Dover  
  
She opened the envelope wondering what in the world it could be. The letter inside was one of the queerest she had ever read.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted   
at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. Please   
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins September1. We await your owl by no   
later than July 31.   
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
She laid the letter down on her desk, thinking to tell her parents about it in the morning. She fell asleep dreaming of people flying around the countryside on broomsticks.  
  
  
Lily Evans woke up from her bed to the sound of her sister screaming.   
"LILY! Wake up, you lazy lump!"  
Lily groaned as she got out of bed. Small and pixie-like, Lily usually got up before here horse of a sister yelled her out. With long, thick auburn hair and deep emerald eyes, Lily usually got the part of the pixie in the school plays.   
"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Alright Petty. I'm coming!"  
  
As she walked into the kitchen with the letter in her hand she asked her mom, "Hey Mom, do you know what this is supposed to be?"  
Her mother took the letter and read it, then said, "I don't know, honey. I guess Saturday I can take you up to London to check it out."  
"OK, Mom. On Saturday then."  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Plot Thickens

OK this is the usual yatta yatta yatta I don't own nothing Im broke anyway so ya cant sue me  
But you can review and let me know what you think. PLEASE review. Pretty pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and chocolate fudge and multicolored sprinkles and just a little touch of caramel on top, will you review?  
PLEASE just review.  
  
  
Best of Everything  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Oi, James! Get over here!"  
The tall boy being yelled at walked over to where his best friend was standing.  
"What now, Sirius?"  
"You've got to take a look at the jokes in this shop! Imagine all the stuff we could do with it at Hogwarts!", the boy called Sirius said. Unlike his friend, Sirius wore his black hair long and in a ponytail, unlike James' unruly mop of hair. But like James, Sirius had an almost identical pair of mischievous brown eyes, though James' were covered by black glasses. "Just think of it! Dungbombs in the corridors, Slytherins with hot pink hair and orange robes! Oh lord, just think of all the pranks we could pull."  
"Now Sirius," said Sirius' father, Edward Black, "you still have to buy all your school materials. We'll come back here after you've got them all."  
"Yes. Honestly boys, you should think about these things," interrupted a new man with James same mop of hair.  
"But Dad," James said, "You know how hard it is for us to actually think."  
"Yes, I know," sighed Harold Potter, resigned to the usual routine of these boys. "Come on. We'll go to Ollivanders and get your wands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I still find all this hard to believe, Lily dear."  
"I know, Mum," Lily sighed. "Why don't we go get me my wand now?"  
As they entered the shop, Lily noticed two boys her age also choosing their wands. Both were tall with black hair, though one wore it in a long ponytail and the other one just had an unruly mop of hair and glasses.   
"Hello," said the boy with the ponytail. "I'm Sirius Black and this is my friend James Potter. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"  
"Yeah. I just came in to get my wand."  
"Oh wow! What a coincedence! So did we!" said the boy James. "What'd you say your name was?"  
"I didn't. It's Lily Evans."  
"Lily Evans," James frowned, "Where do I know that name from?"  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
"James? Your father and I would like to have a word with you."  
"OK Mum. What is it?"  
"James these are Robert and Leila Evans. This is their daughter Lily."  
The adults sitting on the couch were in their mid-thirties, the same age as James parents. The little girl (James' age) was small, with auburn hair and green eyes. She smiled at him sweetly.  
"James, Lily," said Robert Evans, "We have all been talking about a certain thing for the past couple of months. And we have come to a decision. We are arranging a marriage for you two as soon as both of you are old enough to marry."  
Both nine-year olds jumped up. "What!", they said at the same time.   
"It's all settled." This was Miranda Potter now. "As soon as both of you are done with school you will be married.  
"No way! I'm not going to marry some girl I've never even met before!  
"Me either. If I marry someone, I have to know what they're like before I do!"  
"There's no getting out of it. At all."  
*~* *~*  
James gasped. "You!" as he remembered who she was. She glared too, obviously remembering too.  
Sirius looked from one to the other, confused.   
"Did I miss something here?"  
  



	3. Spill

OK in case you people didn't get it, the Potters and the Evans met, became friends and decided to marry their children. you're probably wondering how they know each other, the potters live in a muggle area surrounded by muggles

Best of Everything

"Mr. Potter , if you would kindly step over here please," said Mr. Ollivander, interrupting the glaring match. 

James did so and then Mr. Ollivander asked him which hand was his wand hand.

"Right hand."

Mr.Ollivander considered this, then went and picked out a couple of boxes of the wall. After trying a few, James finally got one. 

"Ahh, eleven inches, pliable and made of mahogany, excellent for transfiguration work. Here is your bill Mr. Potter, and your Mr. Black. If you ever need a wand again please don't hesitate to come to Ollivander's Wand Shop."

He turned to Lily. "Now Miss Evans, we should get you a wand too. Please stick out your wand hand." She stuck out her left hand as he turned around and started scrummaging in his boxes.

"Try this one. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy made of willow, quite good for charms."

Lily halfheartedly waved the wand and bright, emerald green fireworks came out and floated around the room.

"Excellent! Your bill, Mrs. Evans. I hope to see you again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile........

"James, what was all that with Lily back there? I mean, you were acting as if you hated the girl. I rather liked her myself."

"Sirius, do you really want to know?"

"Do you doubt me?", he scoffed. "Of course, I, the understanding Sirius Black, wants to know the depths of your problems. Spill, my friend. Spill."

"Alright. A couple of years ago.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow. So your parents wanted you to marry each other but since you didn't want to you began to hate each other?"

"Yes, Sirius that's basically it."

"Oh well. Let's go stock up at Zonko's now."

James laughed. "Alright. Race you."

And with that he took off down Diagon Alley.

"James Harold Potter! You get back here right now and give me a fair start!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. German Tourists

BofE4

I soooo can't wait till schools' out. We got yesterday off for fiesta and we finished TAAS but we've still got a couple of weeks till we get out and then it's Sclitterbahn and summer. Oh and by the way, Alice, If you're reading this, the Jamba Chorusline will go down in history so you better get useed to it. JAMBA FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! =)

Best of Everything

"Oh look, if it isn't the little tomato."

Lily turned around from where she had been standing, looking into the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, only to come face to face with a certain boy with black hair and glasses. 

"What do you want, Inkhead?"

"Oh. nothing much. Just for you too move out of the way so I can get a good look at the new model."

"New model of what?"

"Broomstick, of course. Ever notice which store you're standing in front of?"

Sirius rolled his eyesas the two continued on in this fashion. 

"Will you two just cut it out and go in?", he interrupted, hoping they would listen to him.

"Lily! Come on dear," yelled Mrs. Evans from the other side of the street where she was talking to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. 

"Oh, bloody hell," muttered James. "They're getting reacquainted. Just you wait. Over Christmas I'll have to either go over to her house for dinner or worse," he shuddered, "she could have to come over to mine."

"Ah, cheer up, mate. Just think of throwing pranks on some helpless little Slytherins."

James grinned devilishly. "I can hardly wait," he said, staring directly at Lily Evans.

September 1st

"Lily, are you sure of the platform number?"

"I'm positive. The letter said Platform 9 3/4 at 11 o'clock, September 1st."

"Ahh, is poor wittle Wily have trouble finding da pwatform?"

"No help fromyou, Inkhead," she said, turning around. "I don't suppose you know how to get on the platform."

"Of course we do," said Sirius. "Our parents told us. Just like this."

With that they took off running towards the barrier, dragging their carts along behind them. Just as a group of German tourists was walking by they disappeared. When the tourists had gone by, James and Sirius had disappeared.

Lily thought for a moment. _It looked as if they just ran straight through the barrier. Might as well._ So gathering up her courage, she ran forward, closed her eyes and waited for the crash. She opened her eyes and saw a long, bright scarlet train with _Hogwart's Express_ written on the side. 

"Took ya long enough," said James from in front of her. "You better hurry up and get on the train before it leaves."


End file.
